


Sometimes you do get what you want

by Flightglow32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Torture, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightglow32/pseuds/Flightglow32
Summary: Bella wants the Dark Mark. How far will she go to get what she wants?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CabalsCursedCodex](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CabalsCursedCodex) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Practicing the Cruciatus Curse.

  
Her heels clicked against the marble floors as she made her way towards the room in which he was waiting for her. The Dark Lord had finally agreed to grant her an audience. She'd been married just one week. This was what she'd married into this family for. Close access to him. A shudder went through her. The anticipation made her step faster. Not only was she finally being allowed to meet him but he'd requested a private audience.  
As she walked she went over in her head the argument she'd had with her new husband. He'd been completely okay with this meeting until he found out it was to be a private meeting in his father's study. She'd reminded him of his vow when he took the mark "all that is mine is yours" What better way to show his true devotion than to refuse him nothing.  
But they were getting away with themselves. He could just be telling her that despite her commitment he had no use for a woman amongst his ranks. Especially with one who's sister had run off with a mudblood.  
If Andy had cost her a place at his side she'd kill her herself blood or no blood.  
Luckily Cissy had made a good engagement.  
She paused outside the door. This is what she'd been working towards for years. Carving a name for herself. Sometimes literally. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock. Before she made contact with the door however.  
"Come in Mrs Lestrange. I've been waiting for you," a voice comes from within. The door swings open by itself.  
She takes a step inside and the door slams shut behind her. She jumps when the lock clicks.  
"Good evening," the man in the chair says. Light flooding in from behind obscuring his face. It's him though. She can feel it. "Tell me Bella. Do you mind if I call you Bella?"  
"You may call me anything you wish My Lord," she replies. She feels him smile.  
"Of course. Now tell me Bella. Your marriage. Is that just another desperate attempt to get my attention?"  
She pauses.  
"No My Lord. My marriage was inevitable. Lestrange is a decent family. My husband is not awful. There were other less palatable options," She tells him. She wouldn't dare lie.  
"So it is not a love match?"  
"Love is for fools. They have power, wealth and influence. What more could I want?"  
"What more indeed? I've heard tell that you desire a mark of your own."  
"Yes My Lord. I would do anything.."  
He holds up a hand.  
"Anything is a lot to promise for such a young girl," he says sitting up straight.  
"Anything My Lord desires," she purrs.  
"Your husband. What would he think of such a statement?"  
"The vow he made. When he took the mark. 'What's mine is yours' I am his. I am yours," she says. She catches a glint of red in the dark.  
He stands and moves around the table into the light. His face shows the toll of his magical experimentation. She's seen him before but not this close. He moves around her placing his hands on her waist sliding them up over the bodice of her dress. She leans into his hands.  
"I have no need for a whore," he whispers in her ear.  
"My Lord.. I am so much more than a whore," she tells him.  
"You believe you can be useful?"  
"I can My Lord," she implores. "In whatever way you need me."  
"What use could I have for a girl of only eighteen?"  
"I have already mastered the three unforgivables," she tells him. "How many of your men had managed that by eighteen?"  
"A few. Mastered have you? Show me. Show me your Cruciatus curse," he tells her.  
"My Lord on whom am I to cast?" She asks.  
"Me," he tells her with a red gleam in his eyes. "Make me hurt. Show me you aren't a useless woman."  
She takes out her wand shaking a little. He spreads his arms inviting her to do her best.  
"Crucio," she says making him shudder but otherwise not react. She's put grown men on the ground with this curse. She curls her lip as she hits him harder. He falls to his knees.  
"Not bad," he pants "but if you actually meant it you could make me scream." He taunts.  
She grips her wand tight. She thinks of her sister. Of the marriage she had no choice in. She feels the anger, the hate rise up inside her. She's barely aware of lifting her wand or uttering the curse. She laughs as he screams. She did it. He lays there panting. He gets to his feet they're both panting hard.  
"Maybe you'll be useful after all," he says pulling her towards him. Mouth descending to hers she leans into him and moans.  
"Strip. Maybe I can find use for such a beautiful girl," he looks down at her.  
Her hands move to undo her bodice and slide off her dress. She stands before him bare. He gives her an assessing look. She really is stunning. He runs a hand up her side to cup her breast. She leans into him.  
"You can vary the intensity of crucio. It's an art form like none of the others. Any brute can kill," he brings his wand up and trails in down between her breasts. "Crucio," he whispers against her skin. It stings like a whip across her stomach as he pinches her nipple making her shudder.  
"Your turn," he tells her stripping off his robes. She brings her wand up to his stomach and tries a gentle crucio. He gasps as the spell brushes across his skin. His cock hardens as the pain floods his body. He pushes her back against the door. Mouth going to her neck as he lifts her legs. He thrusts into her without checking she was ready. She's hot, wet and tight though. She moans as he fills her with one thrust. He's bigger than her husband. He fills her makes her ache for more.  
"Your husband is in the hallway," he whispers in her ear. "He can hear me take you against the door. He knows your no longer just his. It makes him sick," he hisses.  
She moans as he takes her hard and fast slamming her against the door. She going to be covered in bruises. She getting close. He feels her start to shake. Her insides quiver on the edge of release.  
"I've made my decision," he pants in her ear. "Choose the Mark and join my ranks or you can cum?" He says changing angle making her throw her head back.  
"The.. the mark" she pants pushing him away thinking he'll stop. She's so close. She can't hold off if he doesn't stop.  
"Then don't cum," he tells her as he gets close to his own release increasing his pace fucking her harder.  
She holds off. She's not experienced enough for this. She races through her mind to think of anything else. He reaches down to run his fingers over her clit. She groans he's not playing fair. She should have known he wouldn't. She clamps down on him clenching and releasing his cock deep inside her trying to bring him faster. Her nails gripping his back dig in leaving scratches across his back. He cums with a scream she feels him filling her pumping into her cunt with his hot spunk. He pants against her. She still shaking but she hasn't cum. He looks up at her assessing. He reaches for his wand and draws the Dark Mark on her arm still buried deep inside her. She screams as the Mark is burned into her flesh. She feels him twitch inside her as she screams.  
"Such a good girl," he whispers as he begins to move again. "This time you can cum." He shifts her in his arms for a deep angle as he resumes a punishing pace. She moans as he hits deep inside her. In only moments she screams her release. He laughs as cums.  
"Your husband is confused about the noises your making. He's never heard you scream for pleasure?"  
"No My Lord," she stammers.  
"He'll only hear it from the other side of a door from now. Find other uses for your husband. Perhaps practice the Cruciatus curse on him. Your cunt is mine," he whispers as he pulls out.  
"Yes My Lord," she says. She never much cared for being in bed with her husband anyway. She pulls on her dress and picks up her fallen wand.  
"No," he says as she lifts it. "I want you to feel my cum dripping down your legs. No cleaning up for you. Open the door please Bella I need a word with your husband."  
She opens the door to find him stood just the other side. Crucio doesn't cause as much pain as is on his face. He looks at her neck. At the marks that were not left there by him. He looks up to see the Dark Lord watching still naked their juices visible on his softened cock and down his thigh. He says nothing. He steps around his wife noting the Mark on her arm. The whole room stinks of sex.  
"Oh Bella before you leave," the Dark Lord stops her. "Get Malfoy to arrange a time for you to take your vows that go with the Mark. We should at least do some part of your initiation properly," he laughs.  
She nods a curtsey smiling as she closes the door. She feels a stickiness on her thighs as she walks. She holds her head higher Mark dark against her pale skin. Some days you really do get everything you want. 


End file.
